battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mai Viole
Mai Viole (ヴィオレ 魔ゐ/紫乃宮 まゐ) is a character in the anime and manga series Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan and Battle Spirits Brave. Appearance She has short purple hair in two pigtails, with a pink face-like hairclip. She wears a blue and white dress which doesn't cover her shoulders. Its sleeves are pink. She has very long light purple socks. On one leg is a heart-shaped pouch. Her battle form is pink armor. She customized it with a blue tail and horns, and red wings. In the epilogue, Mai is seen wearing a standard Japanese school uniform. In Brave, her hair is grown long. She wears a dark-pink and white shirt and purple skirt covered by a white a pink jacket. She wears a green stone around her neck, which can actually open the portal to the future. She has long yellow socks. In Saga Brave, Mai has cut her hair short resembling a mix of her first and second hairstyle. She wears a purple outfit resembling Dan's which consist of a purple jacket, white T-shirt with a purple trim, brown shorts with dark purple tights and white runners. Personality She dreams of stardom and wants to look cool. She's described as "scary" when she gets serious in battle. She can be rather stubborn and high-maintenance, but is a generally nice person. In Brave, she's become much more gentle and feminine. She worries about Dan a lot and develops romantic feelings for him. Midway through the series, she becomes conflicted about how she can help. In Saga Brave, Mai has grown, but retains a lot of her personality from Brave. She becomes a lot more determined to help people and refuses to let anyone turn a blind eye to global problems. However, she is hesitant to touch her deck because of the pain and trauma from Dan's sacrifice. Biography 'Gekiha Dan' Mai was first seen searching for Kousuke, an opponent she has once faced in a Battle Spirits tournament. Kousuke soon reveals himself, and Mai defeats him. Afterwards, she joins Dan 's group and gives everyone a ride in the Violet. They soon encounter a gate, which can't be opened. Dan suggested using the Violet to ram the gate, but Mai wasn't a big fan of that idea. The gatekeeper, Mira, only agreed to let them in after being defeated in a duel. Clackey rises to the challenge and wins. The group was allowed to pass. They soon led a mission to destroy the horizon ladder. Mai wanted to leave the group but Serge convinced her by saying that there could be a movie based on this starring, of course, her. Inspired, Mai delivers a flying kick that landed on Kazan 's chin. Everyone started fighting the soldiers, until the otherworlders (who were being forced to build the ladder) are freed. The mission was a success, and they left. Mai then decided to kick out Dan and the others. As she was about to leave, though, Clackey reveals he has the ship's key. Clackey duels Mai and since he lost, he returns the key. Mai went to the blue world to watch the tournament, and was able to talk to Yuuki and Kajitsu, Once in the final match, Kajitsu was experiencing pain and in an attempt to help her brings her to Magisa . She enlisted Suzuri to help her by lying to him and telling to him that she'll give him an X-rare. Dan and Brustom battle after the tournament, but Dan lost so he has to serve as Yuuki's servant. Mai reunites with the others with Kajitsu in tow. Since Suzuri was made into the blue king, he did not join Mai and the others in leaving the blue world. Mai faced Leon in a duel, but she lost. Leon wanted to take Kajitsu back, but Clackey (who has doubts about protecting Kajitsu) challenged Leon, and he won.Leon and the others retreated. Leon then burned the forest down in a desperate attempt to draw out Kajitsu, forcing our heroes to escape. They made a stop at the yellow world, where they met with Kotarou, a young Pentan duelist.Zungurii duels Kotarou, and Zungurii wins. Mai wasn't to happy during the duel (neither was anyone else for that matter) because as Zungurii loses a life each one of them is forced to wear a pentan costume. When Dan is brought back, everyone was happy, but they soon realized something was wrong with him. It turns out his core was damaged in a battle with Otherworld King. Leon's forces started chasing them again, so Mai separates from the group to stall them. She faces Pantera and lost. She then fell to unconsciousness, and was rescued by Namii. Namii then placed her in prison. Mai recognized her, but Namii was angry because Mai took her best card. Despite Namii's obvious hatred of Mai, she still treated her good enough. Mai was overjoyed to see Dan dueling again, and she was witness to Dan's fight against Gouda and the tag battle against Brustom and Heliostom. Namii then decided to settle their feud in a duel. Namii was angry, because in the past, she and Mai dueled, and since Namii lost, she gave away her The SevenShogun Beelzebeat , the Violet, and Serge, her servant. Both players used purple decks, and the fight was intense. Ryoko decided to give them both a copy of The SevenShogun Asmodios , a new X-rare, and the winner will get to keep the card. Although both players were able to summon it, Mai won the duel. She then left the prison with Dan and the others. After all the core soldiers were finally gathered, they each planned to travel to their respective colored worlds, and destroy the Grand Cores of the Horizon Ladders. They would put their own symbols in there place. They were each challenged by a Pantera robot. Mai defeated the purple one, which turned out to be the true Grand Core. Their plan was put on hold when Otherworld King bought a section fo Grand Rolo to Earth, as part of his own plan. Now on Earth, the core soldiers made their first objective to take back Magisa's deck. Mai and the others tried to battle the soldiers blocking their way, allowing Dan and Magisa to get through to the end. Mai, along with Dan and Clackey, were trapped in an alternate dream world, where they began to lose their memories. Kajitsu freed Dan, who was able to restore Magisa's deck and save the others. Later, Mai, with Kenzo's help planned to hack into computer systems to stop the military, who was on Otherworld King's side. This was only a temporary success, as it was defeated when Otherworld King began using Otherworld King's power to destroy the world. When it came time for the final battle with Otherworld King, Mai lent Dan Beelzebeat, and watched the battle, which was projected to the world through the soldiers' core symbols. When Magisa planned to separate the two worlds, she was upset, wanting to stay with Serge. However, he encouraged her to stay on Earth, as a human girl. In the epilogue, Mai attends a reunion of the core soldiers. 'Brave' Mai, who had now grown her hair long and quit her blog, met Dan again after two years. She invited him to the future, which was invaded by mazoku, so that he could battle seriously again. Mai had already taken a role on the crew of the Sophia, Clackey's ship. Out of everyone, Mai was the one who had the most faith in Dan. Because Youth, the Sophia's pilot, disliked Dan, she tried to convince him to watch Dan. When the Sophia traveled to Oct, Mai and Plym stayed behind in the ship while the others went to meet the queen. Zazie broadcasted the incident around the world. Seeing what occurred, Mai decided to go over there too. She met Barone, who had been banished and stripped of his land. Mai wanted to get to know him better, despite disliking him, because he and Dan acknowledged each other. Barone asked Mai why she came to the future. Rather than answering him directly, she explained that she had felt empty since the time she fought as a core soldier in Grand Rolo, and all she felt she could do since then was grow her hair long. After both Dan and Barone are injured by the Prison General Duc, Mai starts to become afraid. She admits that maybe it was a bad idea to bring Dan into the future. However, she continued to support Dan. Seeing how he spoke to Barone, after it was revelaed that mazoku were humans, she thought that he had matured. Dan and Barone remained together for a while, fighting against Duc's squad. When Barone decided to leave, in order to calm the chaos in Oct, he and Dan battled over it. Watching the battle, Mai realized that she as well had to do what was proper. She left along with Barone. Though some of the mazoku wouldn't accept Mai as a human, she fought against them, in order to earn their loyalty to herself and Barone. She also stole the Zodiac X-rares that Duc had, to give to Barone. During her time with the mazoku, Mai battled with a deck that was a combination of Dan's former deck, and the brave killer deck. She found the recipe for Dan's deck at a museum, which also indicated the day of Dan's death; The same day which he came to the future. Realizing this meant he wouldn't return, after she heard that Dan and Barone will battle and the winner will pull the trigger, Mai thinks it's possible that was the reason why Dan wouldn't return. Mai challenged Dan to a battle, hoping to prevent him from fighting any more. During their battle, Mai and Dan were both determined to win. Mai tried to sway Dan not to pull the trigger, but its useless. Mai explained that she had wanted to be together with the other Core Soldiers like in the past, especially Dan. She confessed that she loved him before Dan declared his last attack. Dan defeated her, stating that his objective in the future was to keep winning, but he invited her back to the Sophia, saying that he needed her. Before the final battle, though she was still worried about it, Mai went to see Dan. She asked Dan if there was anything he wanted. He requested curry, so she planned to make it for him, and the two shared a kiss. During the battle, she was confident that Dan would win, and they could return to their time and face it together. However, during the battle, the system was damaged. Dan would be unable to return. When he activated the Zodiac X-rares, he realized that he would become the trigger, not just pull it. As he sacrificed himself, Mai was devastated. In the epilogue, before returning to her time with Kenzo and Suzuri, Mai gave Clackey a photo they had taken earlier of the two of them and Dan. She also kept a copy for herself. She and Kenzo talked about how they could face their past again. She wondered if someday, they would meet Dan again. Saga Brave In the 10 years since Dan's death, Mai has become a doctor without border. She is first seen in a makeshift hospital treating injured and sick children when she notices the Miracle of the Clash King in her deck. She later senses Dan's revival and contacts Kenzo and Suzuri about it. When her camp requires more funding and supplies, Mai leaves and goes to meet up with Kenzo and Suzuri to discuss Dan. The group decides to get help from the Mazoku while Mai meets with her team's sponsors. Later on, Mai meets with Taana, not knowing that she is the enemy. Deck Her deck is purple, and focuses on curse combos. In Brave, she uses mainly red, the same cards Dan used in the past, combined with a brave killer deck. Her deck has contained at some point, the following: Battle Stats Trivia *She has several similarities to Suiren from Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin *The kanji (魔;ma) in her name means demon or witch, appropriate for the types of cards she uses. Appearances Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan anime Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan (manga) Battle Spirits Brave anime Battle Spirits Brave (manga) Battle Spirits Brave X Battle Spirits Digital Starter DS Gallery art_mai5.jpg|Production Art art_mai4.jpg|Production Art art_mai.jpg|Production Art art_mai3.jpg|Production Art art_mai2.jpg|Production Art Maieyecatch3.jpg Maieyecatch2.jpg Maichar.jpg Mai164.jpg Mai3.jpg Maieyecatch1.jpg Dhx.jpg Jkg.jpg|Fanart U6rty.jpg|Fanart (http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=69608) Imag.jpg|Fanart (http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=49937) Images (3).jpg|Fanart (http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?id=46650) Rt.jpg images (6).jpg Navigation Category:Battle Spirits Shounen Gekiha Dan characters Category:Battle Spirits Brave characters Category:Female characters Category:Purple card battlers Category:Bearers Of Core's Light Category:Red card battlers Category:Main Characters